Gar25: The Weird Adventures of Gar Logan
by JP-Ryder
Summary: In this timeline, Garfield Logan weilds the Unitrix, which contains 25 aliens. Join him as he ends up going through some weird adventures fighting aliens, villains, and the perks of being the keeper of the most powerful device in the universe. X-Over.
1. Prologue

**I have rise from the hiatus grave! Also a new story popped up here. This new story is a Garfield Logan story where in this alternative timeline, he never got bitten by the green monkey and instead receives the Unitrix watch. **

**I do now own Teen Titans and I don't own Ben10. Anything else appearing in this fic does not belong to me as they're used for creative and non-commercial use. Enjoy the story.**

/

Prologue:

He was only 10 when it happened, and right in front of him by the waterfall, his parents are gone.

_Flashback, 10 days ago._

_It was a simple mission in taking care of the animals at a reserve in Kenya. His father, Mark, is a scientist that is looking for the lost city of Wakanda to research their Vibranium just like his teacher, Dr. Henry Pym. With his wife, Marie Logan, a former teen-actress now a Peace Corps member brought their son, Garfield Mark Logan, to help the animals as Mark hopes the Vibranium can help the wild life around._

_All of that changed when a mysterious sphere hit the grounds near where the forest is._

_The young red haired boy with freckles, green eyes, and wears a purple t-shirt and beige cargo shorts, with red sneakers, goes to see the sight. He was just playing at the river when the meteor hit. When he saw the strange meteor, it was metal as it opened something inside. A funny looking watch._

_It was primarily black a gray with various purple buttons surrounding the watch face, there was also white pipe looking thing going through the watch. In the middle was the watch face and it showed a glowing purple hourglass symbol._

_The child tried to look at closer but the watch latches onto Garfield's arm and fused to his wrist._

_Garfield was so shocked that he tries to take it off. He ran to show his parents about the watch. After trying to get it off, they conclude that it's basically permanent. But that's when she appears._

_Popping up from the watch appears to be a green hourglass symbol. It spoke _**_"Greetings, Unitrix-wielder, Garfield Mark Logan."_**

_The Logans shocked to see a talking person in the watch. As it shows a girl; she has a bobcut blond hair with a black headband, purple eyes, pink skin, black lips, and wears a purple minidress with a black line from her neck to her skirt, and wears black arm gloves and knee length go-go boots._

_"_**_I am Eunice."_**_ she spoke to him _**_"I am the Unitrix's AI system, here to give you instructions on how to acquire all 25 aliens in the watch."_**

_"25 aliens?" Garfield asked in shock, as he spoke "Cool."_

**_"This watch was created by the Universe genius Azmuth. In order to gain access, you must turn the knob of the watch showing different icons. It will show you different kinds of aliens from all across the universe, once you pick one you press the watch and you shall become these aliens temporarily for 25 minutes time limit. Once the watch flashes red, it means it's about to time out. The Unitrix can also adopt traits of any abilities from other lifeforms. I hope you use this watch properly, Garfield."_**_ Eunice told him _**_"I shall assist you when you need me."_**

_After the explanation, Mark and Marie have a discussion about the watch while Garfield plays with it. Mark and Marie realized that Garfield has transformed into a tall, fiery being with magma rock body, with the Unitrix symbol on his chest, and has a flaming head._

_"Okay, I'm totally hot." he said as he chuckled._

_"Son, maybe you just still for a minute." Mark replied_

_"Don't worry dad, I got this." Gar respond as he look at a old tree. "Hmm..."_

_"Sweetie..." Maria warned with a glare._

_"Just testing it out mom! Check this out!" Gar said as created a fire ball as send to the tree, burnt it up. "Sweet, I created a fireball...hey I got perfect name Fireball!"_

_"You're going to create a forest fire or wildfire, Garfield!" Mark shouts as he brings out the fire extinguisher from the RV, putting it out._

_"Gar, I know you like wearing that watch, but you have to think before you do something like this." Marie scolds him while Fireball listens._

_"Oh come on, Mom, I only burned one tree." Fireball said._

_"It could've been more than one tree." Marie told him as she thinks up of something "Try bringing the fire back to you."_

_Fireball looks at the still burning tree, concentrating on getting the fire back to him. It works as the flames goes back to him. "Awesome! I can shoot and take back fire!"_

_"Maybe use less on the fire alien." Mark told him, seeing the now burnt tree._

"_Yes dad, I'm promise." Fireball said as the timer came on and flashes appear from it, turns back into Garfield. "Hey I'm me again, guess the talking watch lady is right."_

_"Well you need to think before you transform into those...aliens." Marie said crosses her arms._

_"Yes mom." Garfield said look at the Unitrix. "But man, all of these aliens, I can be the coolest kid on the block."_

_/_

_An alien droid drops down to the outlands. It transforms as it march down to search for its target._

_/_

_Later on at the campfire, Mark and Marie talk about what to do with the watch Garfield has been holding onto._

_"Do you think this Unitrix will attract...certain people?" Marie asks her husband._

_"Most certainly, Marie." Mark respond with a narrow look "The Plumbers have heard about the galaxy's greatest warlords looking for the most powerful device to use for conquest. I thought it was all rumors but lore and behold it's in the hands of a ten-year-old. Our son of all people."_

_"What are we going to do?" Marie asked him._

_"We need to train and prepare him for any threats." Mark said as they hear booming noises "What was that?"_

_Both of them sees a strange droid appear with same watch symbol on its screen, it march down to the RV while it shoots lasers around._

_"Oh no, Garfield's in the RV!" Marie states in fear._

_"For once I'm saying this, I hope Garfield transforms into some alien to defend himself." Mark replied as both start running._

_/_

_Garfield is tinkering the watch, switching up icons until he spotted one with interest. But then he heard a noise as he looks out, a giant robot coming at his way._

_"Oh man." Garfield said as he looks scared._

_"_**_Garfield_**_," Spoke Eunice _**_"A threat has been detected. I suggest one alien for the right defense."_**_ An icon shows up as Garfield looks at it, he press the icon as it changes him._

_Slime engulfs around him, as he becomes a large, being with purple stripes all around with a purple circle on its head. The torso is purple with black stripes from the purple stripes, and the Unitrix symbol is located on the chest._

_"Whoa, I look like a giant sludge." Garfield said in same voice, but more robotic. "What this alien can do?"_

_**"That alien is a Galvanic Macklemore, a alien can merge into technology and devices into advance weaponry or rebuilt them."**__ Eunice explain._

_"So I can possess this robot and dismantle it? Awesome!" Gar said in excitement as he exits out of the RV and goes to the robot "Hey, bucket head! How about a taste of this!" He turns into sludge as he went to engulf the robot._

_Mark and Marie ran back to the RV as they witness what they saw. A black and purple goo with the Unitrix icon starts possessing the robot. Next thing they know, the robot experience an electric shock causing it to fall into pieces._

_"I can't believe it, Gar did it!" Marie said._

_"Yeah, he's pretty good at this." Mark replied with a proud smile._

_And so things were smoothly from there, Mark and Marie helps trained Garfield in how to use his transformations. They learned and analyze all of the 25 aliens recorded into their journal. They've analyze their powers, abilities, agilities, and how they can be affected in situations._

_Things seem to turn out great, but until they've been taken noticed by some armored men. They look like futuristic knights and they go charge in to attack the Logans. Their goal...is to find the watch._

_Mark drove as fast as they could with Marie watching Garfield. These futuristic knights called the Forever Knights has been enemies of the Plumbers for years. They have been acquiring high tech from alien origin for years as their goal is to rule the world. Their spies have found the location of a powerful device, the watch._

_Unfortunately, the RV has been blasted by one of their weapons. Marie taps onto Garfield's watch to find flying alien for Garfield to transform into Jetterror._

_A pterodactyl like alien humanoid with red skin, purple eyes and large beak. Wears purple suspenders over its black poncho with the Unitrix symbol on its left shoulder. It has black shorts, purple gloves, and socks. It has straight jet-like wings._

_Jetterror was confused about this as sees Maria give him his bag as she spoke. "Sweetie, I want you to fly out of here and escape from here."_

_"But mom-" Jetterror replied, only to get a hug from her._

_"Don't worry sweetie, we'll be fine. I put a special device in your bag, we wanted you to follow the location and gonna meet some people who's gonna train you to master your powers. Please just fly away as you can, do it for us." Marie responsed_

_Garfield as Jetterror didn't know what she meant, but he did as he was told and fly away. He flew out of the RV as he flew down as far as he can. But he's got an itching feeling in his gut that something's about to go wrong._

_He flew back, only to transform back to Garfield. He ran down to only find the RV crashed down into flames, after falling down from the waterfall._

Flashback Ends

"No...mom, dad!" Garfield cries out as he kneels down. He could've done something to those Forever Knights. He could've defended his parent so against them. He could've turn into Fireball or Quartlimbs or even Howler against them.

Soon he left the location, after he place burial crosses by the waterfall. He continued to run through the jungle as he ends up somewhere in the jungle. However, he is met by someone who jump down from the trees, who appears to be a man in some kind of black bodysuit with a cat-like mask, purple lines all over and wears a tribal necklace.

"A child?" He Spoke, looking at the frighten boy in front of him.

/

**And cut! Now to explain the Unitrix for the audience:**

**The Unitrix is a prototype of the Omnitrix, which can absorb and contain DNA of many different species of the universe. In the show it can only contain one DNA strand at the time, but in this timeline, the Unitrix can only contain 25 aliens at the time. However as Garfield grows up, he'll unlock and gain more aliens on the way.**

**As for added features, there will be moments where Garfield would gain modes that can power up his aliens.**

**More information I can give in the next chapter, where Garfield spends some time in Wakanda!**

**Be sure to fav, follow and review.**


	2. Prologue 2: Into Wakanda Part 1

**I do not own Teen Titans and DC Comics, I don't own Ben10 franchise, and I don't own Marvel. **

**Enjoy the fic.**

**/**

Prologue 2: Times in Wakanda Part 1

Ever since he was founded by the man in the black cat costume, Garfield is being led to follow him. Garfield has been curious towards the man, so he spoke to him.

"Who are you and where are you taking me?" Gar asked him.

The man in costume spoke "I am T'Chaka, the Black Panther," He told him as they move forward "Where I am taking you is a safe place. A place I call home."

T'Chaka stops Garfield as he stares at an empty space. T'Chaka went to hold up a knob, press it as a ship in the shape of a panther's paw appears. This surprises Garfield as he has never seen a ship like this before.

"Whoa..." He said in awe.

"Indeed, now get on." Black Panther leads Garfield inside the ship. Gar is amazed by the high tech T'Chaka has shown him. Almost like out of a sci-fi movie.

"Are you finish with the mission, sire?"

Gar spotted an African bald woman with golden rings around her neck, wears red and silver tribal armor, and a golden loincloth. Silver gauntlets and black grieves sandals.

"Yes, Okoye. While I've dealt with Ulysses Klaue's bounty hunters, I've stumble upon this boy." He responds as he shows his mask, reveals a middle-aged man with black hair and beard, purple eyes. "His name is Garfield Logan."

"H-Hello." Garfield said shyly, waving at her.

"Hello." Okoye replied, "He is American, right?"

"That is correct. He shall remain with us on our way to Wakanda." T'Chaka replied.

"Are you sure that is wise, my king?" Okoye asked him, "You know we can't let outsiders at our kingdom."

"He is just a young boy, Okoye. If he were a spy, I would've known about it already." T'Chaka states as he sits on his chair, pressing a tablet to activate the ship, "Setting course: to Wakanda."

Garfield sits next to Okoye, who getting a suspicion look at her making the child small even cover his face by using his shirt.

/

Garfield look through the window, he sees the ship going toward the forest trees makes the kid panicked, until it's realized that a hologram image. "Whoa..."

Garfield saw the large city, Wakanda. He saw many ships and people on hoverboards all around the kingdom. It was futuristic and high tech, with panther statues around a large, towering palace. Gar is impressed by the high tech all around, it feels like watching a sci-fi movie.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Gar comments in awe.

"Indeed, Wakanda is the most advanced kingdom on this continent," T'Chaka told him as he pilots the ship to the hanger. "We are at its capital, the Golden City, home of my tribe."

"Cool, is there a way I can get a hoverboard?" Garfield asked after seeing some Wakandian teenagers on hoverboards and hoverbikes.

"We shall see," T'Chaka replied as Okoye gave her king a glare, telling him in Xhosa.

"(We can't give him Wakandan tech, he is an outsider!)" Okoye told him.

"(I know, Okoye. He's got enough tech from that watch of his. Never seen it like it before.)" T'Chaka respond in Xhosa.

"(What?)" Okoye question look at Garfield's watch."(What kind is that, so advance.)"

"(That the reason he heard, to study on it.)" T'Chaka said landing the ship.

/

Somewhere in a room at the palace, a mouse is seen running around, looking for its owner. It's in the palace as it is caught by one man. This young man of 18, who has tied black dreadlocks with a black tied beard. He has piercing brown eyes, wears a blue jacket with brown and yellow clothing, black pants and sandals.

"Life isn't fair," he spoke as he looks at the mouse he holds, as he raises it up, playing it around his fingers. "I can never rule Wakanda as you will never see the light of day," he told the mouse as he hovers it over a cage full of snakes. "Yes...have some food my pets,"

"Hasn't your mother tell you to not play with your food, cousin Erik?"

Erik pause as he kept the mouse, looking at the young 11-year-old girl with black braids, golden eyes and wears a white and blue shirt and black pants, brown sandals. "That mouse belongs to Elena, she lost it and wants it back."

"Oh this little thing, Shuri? Here." Erik gave her the mouse with a nonchalant look on his face "Now, what is it that you want, little cousin?"

"Here to tell you that the King is on his way with an important guest, so you better have an important excuse for missing the raid on the Vibranium hunters yesterday," Shuri told him with her arms crossed. "He's about as mad as a gorilla with a splinter."

"Oh, I'm frightened with fear." Erik told her mockingly holding one of his knives "Tell me, Shuri, have you thought about joining me for target practice?"

"Now Erik, don't you dare..." Shuri told him while backing away.

"Erik." spoke a stern voice as Erik look and saw a teenage boy around his age, at least 16. He has short ebony hair with golden eyes. He wears a black long sleeve robe with white panther-like markings. "Put your knives down. Leave Shuri alone."

"Impeccable timing, brother," Shuri said as she hid behind him. She sticks her tongue out at Erik.

"Oh, if it isn't the prince T'Challa," Erik said mockingly, "I was wondering when my favorite cousin shows up after his little training session."

"Erik, father is here and will demand why didn't you join him or Okoye at the raid against those hunters," T'Challa told him with a glare.

"That was yesterday?" Erik asked while lighting his cigarette, "I have no idea, cousin. Why if I was crowned to be in line to the throne except for you, I would've been more informed."

"You know that I've earned that right," T'Challa told him sternly while smirking "And you've better watch your tongue, or I'll have your hide on a platter."

"Haha, your jokes never amuse me that much, T'Challa." Erik told him while looking at his reflection from his knife made of Vibranium while turning his back at the window.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Erik!" T'Challa scolds him.

"Turn your back? Why I'd never, it's you who shouldn't turn your back on me." Erik responds while T'Challa is suddenly jumped in front of him. Erik looks unimpressed as T'Challa glares.

"Is that a challenge, Erik?" T'Challa growled.

"Temper, cousin. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity, why not?" Shuri asked.

"Because when brains go, I got the warrior's share when it comes to brute strength, tactics and skilled with the knives." Erik states as he turns around, saying "But there's one in every in the gene pool sadly, I'm not fit to be king after all." he said sadly while walking out of the door, as his expression changes darkly.

"Hmm, he's nothing but a scared old pussy." Shuri states with a smirk.

"Shuri, what will mother say about using language like that?" T'Challa scolds her.

"I'll just tell her I've learned those from you watching those American programs." Shuri told him which shocks T'Challa, "You're not always as good at hiding, brother." she said with a laugh.

"You got me there," T'Challa said as he pats her back "Come, let us return the mouse to Elena."

"You know, Erik would be good as a missile," Shuri said with a smirk.

"Shuri." T'Challa called, with a hint of amusement.

"Just saying, there are missile launchers all over, it'd be a great send him flying." Shuri states as they walk to the royal halls.

/

Garfield walking with T'Chaka and Okyoke while checking out of the castle, lots of centuries of Wakanda techs and above all Black Panther centuries. "So Black Panther is your family tree?"

"The Black Panther is not only the ruler of Wakanda, but the protector of the lands," T'Chaka told him "It is our duty to protect the sacred element Vibranium from those who wish to make harmful use to it."

"My dad was saying stuff about Vibranium." Garfield states as Okoye looks at him in suspicious.

"What does your father know?" She asked him.

"Well, he and my mom were scientists, they've been looking to see if Vibranium can help the world. They only know about it as a rumored element." Garfield states with a shrug, "They said with Vibranium, it can help the world in need, like treat people's illnesses and injuries, buildings that won't be affected by earthquakes, and...a lot of stuff."

Both of adults look at each other as T'Chaka spoke to Okoye in Xhoda "(Now you think he's a spy?)"

"(Okay, the kid's cleared. So, who on earth was at the jungle and got that watch?)" Okoye question in Xhoda.

"What you guys saying?" Garfield asked not understanding what they are saying.

"Oh uh...we just...oh right, the entrance...time to see the others." T'Chaka said

T'Chaka took Garfield to the royal hall, where they see a group of people in chairs. They all each represents the different tribes living in Wakanda. The ones of the Border, Merchant, Mining, River, Jabari, and Lion Tribe leaders have all gathered along with their families.

"Welcome back, King T'Chaka." spoke the strong man in a white cape and trunks, Jafari of the Lion Tribe.

"Everyone, may I have your attention to the boy with me and Okoye," T'Chaka spoke as he shows Garfield to the elders, who look surprised.

"Hi..." Garfield waves his hand.

"(What is an outsider doing outside of our borders?)" spoke the man in a white gorilla skinned robe, he is M'Baku of the Jabari Tribe, known to worship the Gorilla God.

"(This child has been running from the Forever Knights who are looking for his watch.)" T'Chaka told them.

"(What's so special about a watch?)" spoke one of the council members.

"Garfield, why don't you show them what your watch does?" T'Chaka told him as Gar looks at his watch. He taps it, as he finds an icon as he presses it. He suddenly transforms in front of the council in a purple flash of light.

In transformation into, his face started to appear more wolf-like. His nose became more noticeable with light grey fur surrounding his nose and mouth and dark grey fur on areas of his face where the light grey. His eyes also went full purple and his ears became pointed and pointing upward. He also gained height and muscle, and his arms and legs resembled his fully transformed form. He wears purple wristbands and a purple suit with the Unitrix on a stomach like a belt.

"Hooowwwlll!" Garfield howled while he fully transformed.

The Council was shocked by this, as one of them from the Border Tribe spoke "T'Chaka, what is that?"

"This child possesses some artifact that summons some kind of being!" one responded.

"Aliens, actually." Garfield spoke in his alien wolf form, "This one is called Howler, he's supposed to be a Loboan, right Eunice?"

_"That is correct, Garfield,"_ spoke Eunice from the icon. She later pops up by hologram from the icon, showing herself. _"Greetings, I am Eunice, an AI assistant for the Unitrix which is the owner of Garfield Logan. You must be the Wakandans the holders of Vibranium technology."_

"It knows of Vibranium?" spoke the Queen of Wakanda in a black robe, Romanda, T'Chaka's wife and Queen of Wakanda.

_"Yes, the Vibranium element is of familiarity by my creator, Azmuth."_ Eunice states.

"Incredible!" spoke Shuri who pops up in front of Howler and Eunice, both startled by the young girl. T'Challa and Erik soon followed as well as a young white-haired African girl wearing a white tube dress. "I have never seen anything like this before! What does it do?" Shuri asked with curiosity and excitement.

_"The Unitrix is a device that holds strands of alien DNA inside this watch. Its purpose is to live on the footsteps of other aliens and species in the known universe."_ Eunice states to the young girl.

"Wow, is there any way I can try to have it? I want to study it more." Shuri asked.

_"Sorry, but my creator-"_ Eunice is suddenly switched to another being. **"Absolutely not, kiddo."** he snapped. Reveals to be resembling an anthropomorphic grey frog, with gills and sticky skin. He has bulbous eyes with rectangular black pupils and eyelids that open and close horizontally. Four thin tendrils grow out of his lower jaw, while two longer ones grow out of his upper jaw, giving him the appearance of having a beard. **"I've made this watch so that no one will be able to copy the blueprints. Also, it can't be taken off once someone wears it, and if you think you can try to scan or analyze it with your devices, your whole city made of Vibranium will be blacked out."**

The Wakandan council looks among themselves while discussing it. The council turn to Azmuth as T'Chaka spoke. "Your device is unique and interesting to us, Azmuth. However, we shall respect your wishes to not try to copy the Unitrix."

"Aw man." Shuri pouted while her brother patted her head in comfort.

**"Very well."** Azmuth said as he turns to Gar **"As for you, young human. You hold the Unitrix, yet it falls into the hands of a young, terrain child. *sigh* Guess I should have highly expected that the one delivering the Unitrix towards a more highly, capable person would fall into the hands of a child…well, nothing to do now. Eunice, make sure the boy doesn't break the watch."**

"_You have my word, Magister Azmuth."_ Eunice voice spoke from the watch.

"**As for you, boy. Do not let the watch fall into the wrong hands. That is going to be a big responsibility for you, but do not stress over it, got it?"** Azmuth asks.

"O-okay, Mr. Azmuth sir." Howler replied.

**"And try not to set off the self-destruct mode."** Azmuth said before disappearing from the hologram.

"Oka- wait, what!?" Howler asked as he times out, as Garfield is back to himself "What self-destruct mode? What did he mean by that!?" he spat in panic.

"Never mind that, how's you get it!" Shuri shout as closed to Garfield. "I'm Shuri, genius princess of Wakanda! I'm so wanna see all of the transformation, right Elena?"

"Y-Yeah." Elena spoke with a smile. "I'm Elena, daughter of great warrior/mother Okoye."

"And I'm Garfield," Gar spoke as he looks at the tall teenager "And what's your name?"

"T'Challa, prince of Wakanda, Shuri's older brother." T'Challa told them "Shuri, maybe we can show him around the villages. We can use our hoverboards around."

"Great idea, brother!" Shuri said as she hops back on her hoverboard, "Come on, Garfield, let's ride!"

"Cool…" Gar said as he hops on, tilted a little until Shuri kept him balanced, as the two rides on the hoverboard together.

"Hey wait for me!" Elena called out runs toward them, running using her fast pace run catching up to them.

T'Challa look at the others. "I'll make sure they don't damage anything."

Erik, present to all of this as he walked towards to his uncle, "Uncle, that watch seems to be the most powerful object if it contains millions of lifeforms…should it really be trusted to the hands of a child?"

"The watch is stuck to the child, nephew. It is not our place to decide if he is worthy or not. He didn't choose the watch; the watch chooses him." T'Chaka states as he walks out "Now, time to discuss your absence from the raid."

"Of course, uncle." Erik said as he follows the king, while turning over his shoulder seeing Garfield and his Unitrix watch.

/

Later in the night, far away from Wakanda, happens to be a camp site with tech weapons as group called; Vibranium Hunters as seeking out for Vibranium in Wakanda.

"I can't believe that Black Panther bastard clawed my face!" shout a pale brawn man with a yellow mohawk, wearing a black tank top with black pants, brown boots.

"At least you still have your teeth, Scully." Spoke a wrinkly skinny man with little hair, wearing a white button shirt and black baggy pants with sandals. He shows his teeth having been broken.

"Shut it, Brad!" Skully shout in anger "When I get my hands on that old cat, I'll-"

"You'll what? Get even blasted by his Vibranium weapons that we've been trying to get?" asks a African woman with long orange locks, green eyes, wearing a black tank top and cargo short-shorts.

"Whatever, Krea," Scully said as he sat down "If only Klaw doesn't have to send us out to try to get the Vibranium. Especially that business partner of his."

"Yeah, that horn mask guy gives me the creeps." Brad said with a raspy cough.

"What makes me sound creepy, Brad?"

The three paused as they turn to the source of the voice. Someone who wears a red bodysuit armor with skulls around his neck, belt and elbow and knee pads. He wore black skull boots and black pants. He wore a silver metal chest plate. He wore a pale mask with two eyeholes, and two black horns and a white mane.

"K-Killmonger, w-what a surprise." Brad said stammering.

"We thought you were Black Panther." Skully states while shivering.

"I see." Killmonger said in deadpan. "You forget how you've failed to at least take down the Black Panther. Those who bare that name rules and protects Wakanda."

"Yeah but still how are we supposed to do about it?" Scully replied as he crosses his arms. "Kill him?"

"You can't just kill the Black Panther." Killmonger states while turning his head "But it is not a bad idea to do."

"So we can just…kill him? How would we pull that off?" Krea asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Simple, it will be a long-term plan." Killmonger states "I'll have Klaw to hire someone that can be of assistance to our cause."

/

Garfield stood by the window, after being bathed and wore some Wakandan pajamas for him. A black shirt with white zigzag lines and black pants. He looks at the sunset as he looks at the Unitrix.

"Eunice, do you really only have 25 aliens?" He asks her.

_"Of course, Gar."_ Eunice responds, _"But I also carry more than 25. The Unitrix holds up to 1 Million different species of all alien creatures from different sectors of the universe."_

"Then how come you don't bring out those other aliens?" He asks her.

_"They are only available in the watch if you unlock the turning combo, or that an alien creature was to touch the watch it copies their bio-signature, thus unlocking or adding it's DNA."_

Garfield walking down to his bed, sit on it and spoke. "So as long as keep turning combo and touch any life forms; I can get more aliens?"

_"You got it, but the combo can unlock more than turning into aliens...just keep doing as you do."_ Eunice answered

"Thanks, and…thanks for being there for me." Gar told her "With my parents gone, I feel like you're about the only family I got."

_"But I am a computer AI program."_ Eunice told him_. "How can I be identified as part of your family?"_

"You don't need to be a human to be part of a family member. Doesn't really defy blood relations, and all. Just the ones that you count on and close to you. Besides to me, you're more than some smart computer…you're my best friend."

"_Oh…that's…I am honored, Gar."_ Eunice said as she presses her face with a blush_ "I'm never used to this much compliments before." _

Gar smiled with a small laugh "You're really an interesting watch."

To Be Continued

**/**

**Well, took me long enough. I've done a lot of changes so that I can get this chapter out there. So Garfield would spend some time in Wakanda, but some evil forces are looming over to cause some conflict. Sorry that you only see one alien, but more will show up in the story. Plus as I write this I have to go to work soon.**

**Remember to fav, follow and review.**


End file.
